


John Sheppard's 88 Lines about 43 People

by tzzzz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzzzz/pseuds/tzzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly drabble/fake song based on 88 Lines About 44 Women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard's 88 Lines about 43 People

Jessie was a rich girl,  
Filet mignon and daddy love.  
Maire loved to fix me up,  
I won her over with a hug.  
Steve was a gym rat,  
Protein shakes and cocaine.  
Andy love the ancient greeks,  
He liked to wrestle and to train.

Nancy was a corporate girl,  
Pre-nup sewed into her suit.  
Meg had a twin sister,  
But in the end, that was moot.  
Jeff liked just rough sex,  
Made me cry and bruised my back.  
Danny loved too many men,  
Broke my heart for an easy mac.

Chaya was a glowing priest,  
But then she lied and was a god.  
Teyla let me kiss her lips,  
But then she stopped and hit me hard.  
Mitch was a roller coaster,  
Flying high, like a dart.  
Bob and I were quite the pair,  
Worse together than apart.

Phoebus was a fighting girl,  
She lost track of when to quit.  
Larrin was the rough type,  
Why just talk when you can hit?  
Todd was a one night stand,  
That took three nights and carried on.  
Blake liked a big fat cock,  
He sucked it in like on a bong.

Stacy played a mean guitar,  
Aimee Mann and Johnny Cash.  
Cindy had the best porn,  
When I left I stole her stash.  
Lindsey liked to change it up,  
Pretty girl - or a man?  
Tom liked the closet best,  
Nothing else, just my hand.

Neesha was the chieftan's girl,  
A crown of flowers on her head.  
Allie was a wanderer,  
Anywhere but on the bed.  
Sandy was a christian boy,  
Hate the sinner love the sin.  
Ronon like to run away,  
Why play games that you can't win?

Miko loved that anime,  
My best feature was my hair.  
Rainbow was the clingy type,  
Wanted more than I could bear.  
Eric was an old man,  
Fucked my father through his friend.  
Marshall was a Colonel,  
Right until the bitter end.

Lahauni liked to ride with me,  
In the snow or in a tent.  
Jackie chose a family,  
Two blond kids and a picket fence.  
Evan sniffed some sex weed,  
We don't ask, we don't tell.  
Charlie had such perfect pitch,  
Hear him coming like a bell.

Harmony waited fifteen years,  
But said sorry once again.  
Teer said I was the one,  
One touch, then no more men.  
Banwei led a fierce tribe,  
Bought me for a batch of grain.  
Radek liked to multitask,  
Blew me, fixed a water main.

Mara was successional,  
She fell for just my genes.  
Ami was an Air Force nurse,  
She took my heart (and my spleen).  
Perry was a Star Trek geek,  
Spoke Klingon, stroked my ears.  
Sam was a drunken fuck,  
Afterwards, there were tears.  
Li was a married girl,  
Fucked me on a business trip.  
Bill believe in aliens,  
I told him to get a grip.  
Rodney loves me and himself,  
He says four lines is not enough.  
So I'll give him just this kiss,  
And tell him to suck it up.


End file.
